Une affaire de famille
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Un homme est abattu dans le désert. À ce moment là, deux personnes se rapprochent et deux autres les surprends.
1. Chap I

_Un homme est abattu dans le désert. À ce moment là, deux personnes se rapprochent et deux autres les surprends._

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : Saison 5 ou 6**

**Titre : CSI : UNE AFFAIRE DE FAMILLE**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 1**

Le vent souffle très fort. Le sable chaud s'envole puis tombe par terre. À l'horizon, une voiture roule vite mais elle est suivie de très près par une autre. Une course poursuite s'engage alors quelques minutes. Puis, tout à coup, la porte avant côté conducteur de la première voiture. Une ombre sort. Elle se dirige vers l'autre véhicule mais l'ombre n'y arrive pas. Le corps s'écroule. Une autre personne sort mais de la voiture où le coup de feu a été tiré. Il monte dans la voiture du défunt. Les deux véhicules quittent le désert en se suivant.

Mais un peu plus loin dans la première dune, un homme a vu quelque chose de la scène malgré le noir. Il attend que le jour se lève un peu plus. La personne appelle alors la Police du coin. Cette dernière arrive enfin sur les lieux quelques minutes plus tard.

À ce moment là, précis, à Las Vegas, dans un restaurant romantique, un homme embrasse amoureusement la femme de sa vie au lieu de manger. Mais ces deux êtres sont surpris par deux de leur ami.

GREG : … Tiens ! … Tiens ! … Vous me payez combien pour ne rien dire ?

BRASS : Il était temps !

Les lèvres du couple se séparent en entendant les deux voix. Ils se regardent. Puis l'homme romantique (pour une fois) hausse son sourcil droit tandis que la femme de sa vie fronce son sourcil gauche.

BRASS : Qu'ils sont mignons ! …. Toi ! … Tu ne dois pas la faire souffrir ou même la faire pleurer ! … Sinon !

GREG : Sinon ! … Elle se jettera dans mes bras !

BRASS : … Je crois que tu peux toujours rêver Greg !

GREG : Quoi ? …

BRASS : … Bon ! … Vous deux ! … J'essayerai que personne d'autre le sache au labo ! …

GREG : … Imagine !

BRASS : Félicitation comme même !

La femme hausse de nouveau son sourcil. Mais tout à coup, le téléphone de Brass sonne. Ce dernier répond il regarde par moment ses amis. Mais le Capitaine de la Police Homicide fait signe à Greg de venir. Au moment de partir, il se retourne vers le couple.

BRASS : Allez-vous changer ! … Je fais vous appeler dans trois heures ! …

GREG : C'est assez pour faire… !

quelques secondes plus tard,

BRASS : Greg ! ... Laisse les !

Le couple regarde Greg méchamment. Ce dernier leur sourit. Brass part avec ce dernier sur le lieu du crime. Mais en route, ils discutent.

BRASS : Alors ! … Greg ! Comment vas-tu ?

GREG : … Je vais bien ! … Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire !

BRASS : À croire quoi ?

GREG : Tu sais ! … Eux !

BRASS : Qui eux ?

GREG : Tu le sais très bien !

BRASS : Il ne dois plus la faire souffrir ni la faire pleurer ! … Sinon ! … Je le tue !

GREG : Et j'aurai du boulot en plus et je n'aurai plus de Chef ! … Sara avec Grissom !

BRASS : Il était temps !

Il arrivent enfin sur la scène de crime. Brass regarde Greg.

GREG : Tu leur as donné trois heures… !

BRASS : Je sais !

GREG : Tu peux appeler Catherine, ou, Nick, ou Warrick !

BRASS : C'est soit Grissom ou soit Catherine en premier !

GREG : Alors à Catherine !

BRASS : Elle va me demander pourquoi je n'ai pas appeler Grissom !

GREG : Mauvaise idée ! … Alors !

BRASS : Non ! … C'est une bonne idée !

GREG : Vraiment !

À ce moment là, dans l'appartement de Sara, elle se change. Grissom est là. Il l'a regarde tendrement. Il s'approche doucement de la femme de ses rêves. Grissom pose ses lèvres dans le cou de Sara. Cette dernière se laisse faire. Mais elle a peur qu'il fasse marche arrière comme autrefois.

SARA : Gil ! …

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Brass nous a donné trois heures !

SARA : Oui ! … Je sais ! … Et Greg pense qu'on va coucher ensemble !

GRISSOM : Et ! … Si on exécutait les désirs de Greg !

SARA : Tu ne désires pas te le faire pour toi !

GRISSOM : Si ! … Mais pour nous deux !

SARA : Un désir mutuelle !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Il nous reste que deux heures quinze !

GRISSOM : Que deux heures quinze !

SARA : … Je t'attends !

La jeune fille se dirige lentement en regardant son homme. Elle lui sourit. Le couple se dirige alors vers la chambre. Ils s'arrêtent à chaque pas. Une heure plus tard, Catherine arrive enfin sur les lieux seule. Elle voit que Greg est déjà présent. La nouvelle arrivante se dirige vers Brass. Et demande des informations sur la victime. Et tout à coup, Catherine regarde Greg et le Capitaine de Police.

CATHERINE : Où est Grissom ?

BRASS : Qui ?

Catherine le regarde. Brass lui sourit.

À suivre….

a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire ! … Merci pour les reviews !

a/n : Je relis ma premières fictions et les autres font revenir !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_Un homme est abattu dans le désert. À ce moment là, deux personnes se rapprochent et deux autres les surprends._

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : Saison 5 ou 6**

**Titre : CSI : UNE AFFAIRE DE FAMILLE**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 2**

Brass est avec Catherine et Greg sur le lieu du crime depuis une deux heures maintenant et la femme remarque de Grissom n'a toujours pas présent.

CATHERINE : Jim ! … Grissom est prévenu ?

BRASS : Non !

CATHERINE : Et tu comptes le prévenir ?

BRASS : Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert ?

CATHERINE : C'est le Chef !

BRASS : Toi aussi ! … Tu es Chef !

CATHERINE : Exact !

Catherine arrête de poser des questions idiotes à Brass, pour une fois. Mais elle se dirige vers Greg. Catherine s'arrête à la hauteur de son ami et collègue.

CATHERINE : Quoi de neuf ?

GREG : C'est toi le Chef ?

CATHERINE : Tu es arrivé avec qui ?

GREG : Avec Jim ! …

CATHERINE : Je te croyais avec Sara !

GREG : Moi aussi ! … Mais !

Brass écoutait la conversation. Greg est très mal. Il est sur le point de révéler la liaison de Grissom qu'il a avec Sara.

BRASS : Nous étions avec Sara ! … Mais cette dernière était un peu malade alors Grissom s'est proposé de la ramener chez elle ! … Voilà !

CATHERINE : Sara malade ! …

GREG : Oui ! … J'ai fais à manger et j'ai oublié qu'elle était végétarienne !

CATHERINE : … Psffffff ! … Tu as fais une vraie gaffe ! … Comme toujours !

GREG : Je sais ! … Je sais ! … Je suis idiot !

CATHERINE : Tu peux le dire !

Greg ne dit plus rien de la soirée. Pendant ce temps, Sara est enfin habillée ainsi que son amant.

À suivre….

a/n : Voici une nouvelle histoire ! … Merci pour les reviews !

a/n : Je relis ma premières fictions et les autres font revenir !


End file.
